


Rick Grimes Needs a Release

by Purple_Firestorm



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Firestorm/pseuds/Purple_Firestorm
Summary: Rick is pissed after a meeting in Alexandria, so OFC meets him at the door to calm him down and help him relax. And she's completely naked. Lots of smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut and more smut

I could see Rick coming, and he looked upset. He stomped on the steps, trying his best to hide his anger, but there was no way to hide the lines on his face, the fire in his eyes, or the faint snarl on his face. But I was ready for him to be in this mood, I had expected it, and I was ready to calm him down, as I stood on the other side of the door, curtains drawn on the windows, completely naked.

Rick opened the door with a grunt, his eyes down as he angrily shoved his boots off and they clattered to the floor loudly. He rubbed his face, still not looking at me, grunting again in exasperation, then his eyes slowly rolled up my body to look at me.

His mouth dropped as I smiled at him, my soft, supple skin becoming to him as he took several steps towards me, a smile sliding across his face. His eyes were replaced with lust and a new fire as his large, rough hands grabbed my hips and pulled me in for a rough and long kiss. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, wrestling with my own, as we blindly walked backwards to find the couch. We tripped over the edge of the couch and Rick landed on me hard, his hard erection begging to be inside me, pressing against his jeans. I pulled off his shirt and undid his belt, our lips refusing to disconnect as he grabbed my nipples and rubbed them gently at first, then getting rough as I undid his belt and tried to force his tight jeans down his legs.

He sat up and I pulled his jeans to his ankles, and was face to face with his large erection as it twitched in anticipation for me, pre-cum already sliding down the sides and dripping to the floor. I leaned forward as he played with my breasts ad nipples some more, and I licked his tip, lapping up the pre-cum, then taking in his sensitive tip. He groaned as soon as I touched him, and I licked his tip, rubbing his balls with a free hand, then rubbed the lower part of his hard and impressive cock with my other hand. My hands matched my mouth as I got faster, taking more and more of him into my mouth, then I let my hand on his cock go. I grabbed both his balls with my hands, and used my body to move up and down on his large and throbbing cock, my mouth and face hitting his skin as I pushed down harder and faster on him. He groaned and grunted, his breathing becoming erratic, and I felt his balls clenching up in my hands, so I pushed my warm, wet mouth down on his entire length and took his cum in my mouth. His body arched up to meet me, his hand holding my head down against his pelvis, screaming my name, and he shook, his eyes rolling back as he spilled himself down my throat. I swallowed it all, then looked up at him, cum dripping down my chin and coating my lips. 

He still had his eyes closed, breathing fast and looked in total peace. I sat on the couch next to him, a smug smile growing across my face as his breathing steadied and he finally opened his eyes. I smiled wider for him as he tried to get up, but couldn’t move from the massive orgasm I had sent through his body.  
I smiled at him, laughing a little bit, feeling very accomplished. He wasn’t angry or frustrated anymore, and I had given him such pleasure, he couldn’t move. I crossed my arms and gave him another smug look.

He was finally able to stand up, and he leaned against me, and I knew I was in for it, he would try to outdo me.

He picked me up hard, turned me around and pinned my to the couch, pulling my ass into the air for him to look at. He smiled as he inhaled my scent, watching my juices slide down my lips and thighs. With one hand, he spread my lips apart, and with another, he squeezed my nipples, each one getting a turn. A sigh escaped my lips as a finger played against my sensitive clit and I pushed my hips to meet him. 

Wasting no time, he pushed in a finger, and curled it up and down, instead of going in and out. Instantly, I was seeing stars as he hit that special spot inside, and it didn’t take long for me to feel that winding sensation in my stomach. My walls pulsed around him, ready to let the coil loose, and he stood up suddenly, and plunged his entire thick cock inside me.

I screamed his name as I came undone around him. Every nerve in my body pulsed and fired, my body shook and I saw white and stars, and my walls clenched tightly around him as he savored the feeling. He held still inside me as I came down from my high, his hands playing with my breasts as I tried to get my breath back.

Rick gave me no time to recover as he pulled out all the way and plunged back in, balls deep. I screamed again, but didn’t come, and he seemed unhappy about that. He moved inside me hard, fast and deep, his hand slapping my ass as the couch scratched the floor under us. I could feel and hear the sound of his balls hitting my skin and feel them as they hit my clit over and over again. The coil started again in my stomach and as my breathing got more ragged, so did his. He suddenly grabbed my hips and flipped me over, pushing my legs up against my shoulder and he plunged himself inside me, deep, hard and rough, his cock grazing my G-spot each time. He leaned down, looking at me, his hands on my shoulders, forcing my body harder onto his cock. 

“Scream, I wanna hear you scream my name,” Rick said, his voice ragged and uneven, his thrusts coming faster and erratically. I felt the coil in my body again, my walls fluttering around him, and as he plunged deep inside me again, I lost it and screamed louder than I had ever screamed before, my voice echoing in the empty house, back arching into the orgasm as I rode wave after wave of ecstasy. Rick plunged into me again as I came around him, and my clenching walls milked every drop of cum from him as he spilled everything deep inside me.

He fell on me, and we gasped and rode our own pleasure waves to completion before he sat up and slowly pulled out. His cum dripped from my pussy and down my leg, dripping on the floor and he smiled and looked at me. “I should come home angry more often,” he said with a smile and I laughed too.


End file.
